Sakura Forever
by Sakura Suzume
Summary: Things that you keep a secret from your friends better have a good reason to be kept a secret. When a girl faces a love story that no one can forget and only three boys know the secret about her. Only if she could turn back time.  Rated M for cursing
1. Old Friends

*this story takes place when Haruhi is in the Host Club already*

Chapter one:

A Old Friend.

*It's the weekend and Haruhi is out shopping at a local outdoor market*

Haruhi: hmm…. what to eat for dinner *looking at fresh fish (talking to herself)*

Kisa: Haruhi Fugioka? *a light blonde long straight haired girl with beautiful light green eyes wearing a white tank top and a plaid over shirt blue skinny jeans and brown boots (can't forget the ring necklace) looks at Haruhi with surprised eyes*

Haruhi: Kisa!? *hugs Kisa* when did you get in town?

Kisa: yesterday, mom wanted me too come back from paris a soon as possible.

Haruhi: what school are you going to? where do you live?

Kisa: I'm going to Ouran High. I live at apartment 4D in the Glass Palace.

Haruhi: how did you get to go to Ouran!?

Kisa: honor student. what school do you go to?

Haruhi: Ouran! we get to go to school together!!!

Kisa: that's awesome!!!! maybe you can introduce me to your friends tomorrow!

Haruhi: I would like that! *mumbles: they're all guys though. except Renge if psychos count*

Kisa: we are still best friends right?

Haruhi: of course! how's your mom holding up?

Kisa: good as ever since dad left.

Haruhi: yeah mom died ten years ago. *Kisa doesn't know because she left for paris when they were four and she came back now at age fifteen (Haruhi and Kisa are both freshmen)*

Kisa: oh my gosh! that's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear that Haruhi….

Haruhi: it's ok don't worry about it. where's your mom?

Kisa: work.

Haruhi: oh how's that going?

Kisa: good, well better go she going to get off of work in a hour and I got to make dinner. see you tomorrow!

Haruhi: ok meet me in the third music room ok.

Kisa: ok see you! *runs off to her apartment with a grocery bag in her hand*

Haruhi: *continues her shopping*

Chapter two:

Kisa.

*in the Host Club (before Kisa arrives)*

Haruhi: my old friend Kisa came in from Paris two days ago. She is coming here to meet you all please don't be weird it's her first day here.

Hikaru: is she a commoner?

Kaoru: is she?

Haruhi: yes she's an honor student and was able to go to Ouran.

Tamaki: my Haruhi is bringing me another daughter?

Haruhi: *not listening* I've known her since we were born we have been best friends, but sadly on her birthday her mother found a job in Paris and they moved. Now she is back.

Hunny: does she like cake!? *eating a piece of cake*

Haruhi: I don't know if she likes sweets at all.

Kyoya: is she interested in our club services?

Haruhi: no, probably not she isn't that way. More than likely she would want to help out here.

Tamaki: she could be the first female!

Haruhi: she isn't gay!

Tamaki: she can be the waitress! you know get the drinks and food for our guests!

Hikaru: I wonder if she's pretty?

Kaoru: probably decent at least.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Haruhi is your friend hot?

*door opens and Kisa walks in wearing a loose violet tank top and black skinny jeans with black heels. hair back in a ponytail with a little poof on top*

Haruhi: *first one to greet her* welcome Kisa come on in. *motions her to come on over*

Kisa: thanks Haruhi *smiles a cute smile and walks up next to Haruhi*

Haruhi: everyone this is Kisa. Kisa this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

Kisa: nice to meet you all. I hope we can be great friends. *smiles*

Tamaki: *eyes tear up* SOOOO KEEYOOT!!!!! *hugs Kisa* daddy loves you mommy don't you think she is just a doll!!!???

Kyoya: yeah sure. *writing in his black notebook*

Haruhi: what did I say about being weird?!

Tamaki: weird… *lets go of Kisa and goes in a corner and sobs*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *surprisingly the first members to greet her* nice to meet you we are the Hitachiin brothers.

Kisa: nice to meet you to.

Hunny: *on Moris' back* Kisa do you like sweets?

Kisa: yeah it depends on what kind you're talking about.

Hunny: cake of course!

Kisa: yes my favorite is red velvet and chocolate.

Hunny: yay!!!! I'm Hunny your new best friend!!!

Mori: nice to meet you I'm Mori.

Kisa: nice to meet you to.

Kyoya: and I'm Kyoya. What we were hoping is that you will accept an opportunity of being the waitress in our Host Club.

Kisa: nice to meet you Kyoya. I would enjoy helping out around here.

Haruhi: ok great! we better get to class.

Kisa: yeah last thing I want on my first day is to be late!

Hikaru and Kaoru: yeah lets go *they both walk out the door*

Haruhi and Kisa: *walk out door and follow the twins*

Hunny: to class! *still on Moris' back*

Mori: *walks out the door*

Kyoya: come on "daddy" lets go class *walks out the door*

Tamaki: Ok! *suddenly in a good mood runs after Kyoya*

Chapter three:

Getting To Love Kisa.

*a month into Kisa moving into Japan her closes friends are Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. She has settled in nicely and fits right into the Host Club as the waitress.*

*in the middle of club hours*

guest: Kisa so you're dressing up along with the rest of the Host Club?

Kisa: yeah it seems farm wear is the dress up this time huh? *wearing what she wore when she ran into Haruhi at the market (white tank top and plaid over shirt worn out skinny jeans ring necklace) except this time loose pig tails poof on top (except the poof is flat to her head)*

guest: you look quite cute Miss. Takaya

Kisa: thank you I'm flattered.

Hikaru: yeah she's right you look cute. *puts hand on his mouth looks away and blushes*

Guests: *the whole room gets quiet and directs all attention to Hikaru and Kisa (so do the members)*

Kisa: thank you Hikaru. *smiles and hugs him*

Hikaru: *hugs her back* you're welcome

Haruhi: *thinks: she's so nice*

Guests: *awwww as they hug*

Tamaki: my little girl! *gets up and walks over to Kisa and Hikaru*

Kaoru: *pulls Tamaki away and whispers to him: let Hikaru hug her. He really likes her so let him have his moment ok.*

Hikaru: *pulls away still blushing and walks off*

Guests: *talk about Kisa and Hikaru*

Kisa: *walks over to Hunny and Moris' table* make sure he brushes okay Mori. *looks at Hunny eating cake*

Mori: *nods*

Kisa: *walks to Haruhis' table* anyone need anything?

Guest: one question. You and Hikaru are you two dating?

Guests: *go quiet again*

Kisa: no we're just friends.

Guests: *look at Hikaru*

Hikaru: *talking to Kaoru* and that's when he said… *looks at everyone staring at him* what? *then looks at Kisa* oh…. yeah we are just friends. *smiles* unless she thinks different!

Guests: *look at Kisa*

Kisa: we are just friends. right?

Guests: *all eyes on Hikaru*

Hikaru: yeah just friends.

Guests: *continue on with their conversations*

Hikaru: *stares at Kisa as she rotates around the room asking people if they need anything*

Kaoru: *lets Tamaki go*

Tamaki: *runs after Kisa and holds her* daddy's here you don't have to worry about those shady twins getting you!

Kisa: Mori help.

Mori: *walks over to Tamaki and Kisa and picks Kisa up*

Kyoya: that was a little far…

Tamaki: come back to daddy precious! *smiles as he reaches for Kisa*

Kisa: thanks Mori.

Mori: no problem. *puts her down*

Tamaki: precious! *returns to holding her*

Haruhi: *looks at Kisa and smiles*

Guest: you sure have been keeping an eye on her.

Haruhi: yeah. I'm glad she's fitting in well.

Guest: everyone loves her. including the girls we all think she is so nice we are glad there's a girl in the club she seems to make things better around here.

Haruhi: yeah we love her to. *looks at Mori once again holding Kisa Tamaki reaching for her Hikaru and Kaoru talking to her about their new games they made. Kyoya thinking about Kisa and how much attention she is getting lately. and Hunny offering Kisa cake.*

Chapter four:

The Crash.

*the next day in Host club hours*

Haruhi: *anyone can tell she has her mind on other things*

Guest: what's wrong Haruhi?

*all guests grow silent (including members)*

Haruhi: well yesterday after school Kisa and her mother were driving back to their apartment they crashed and her mother died in the hospital last night from severe injuries and that makes Kisa an orphan. my father and I plan on visiting her after school.

*bell rings*

Haruhi: and that would be now. *walks out the Host Club doors*

Tamaki: MY OWN DAUGHTER AN ORPHAN!!!! *balling not angry*

Kaoru and Hikaru: we're visiting her tomorrow after school. Boss you can come if you want. *they both shrug*

Tamaki: *suddenly in a better mood* ok!

Kyoya: in that case we should all go.

Hunny: yay!!! I can bring her some cake!!! and she could hold Bun-Bun!!! it's going to be so much fun!!! *giggles*

Kyoya: so we're going to visit young Kisa tomorrow afternoon. *writes the plans in his black notebook*

*in the hospital*

Nurse: Miss. Takaya you have some visitors.

Kisa: ok! *smiles as she props herself up in her bed. She has a cast on her left arm (thank god she's a right!) and a bandage on her left eye as well*

Ryoji: hi there. how do you feel?

Kisa: oh I'm fine you know well that I'm tougher than a cast, bandages, and some scars! *smiles hoping she could make the mood better*

Haruhi: how's the food?

Kisa: not bad actually.

Haruhi: any sleep by chance?

Kisa: yeah last night I slept like a baby! *lying*

Ryoji: well we don't want to keep you and Haruhi has homework to tend to. So we'll be on our way.

Kisa: promise to stop by tomorrow?

Haruhi and Ryoji: yeah of course!

Kisa: ok thanks! Love you guys!

Ryoji: love you to sweet heart *kisses her forehead walks over to the door*

Haruhi: bye buddy. *hugs Kisa then goes by the door*

Ryoji: sweet dreams sweetie! *walks out the door and into the hall*

Haruhi: night. *follows her dad*

Kisa: *turns her head at the TV and smiles*

Chapter five:

Host Club Visits!

*after school the Host Club (already there) are going to see Kisa*

Kyoya: I see Kisa made it to the family hospital that's good when she gets out I'll have to ask her about what she thought on the service.

Tamaki: I wonder if my daughter lost a leg!!!??? *imagining way to far*

Hunny: *holding cake box and Bun-Bun. Eating a piece of cake himself.*

Mori: *silent as ever*

Hikaru and Kaoru: I wonder when she'll come back anytime soon? *both look worried*

Nurse: we think within a few weeks. Here you are. *opens the door in front of her and peers in* Miss. Takaya you have visitors.

Kisa: ok! Send them on in! *smiles already propped up and watching baseball*

Nurse: ok. *opens the door completely and motions for them to go on in. Then leaves to a nearby office*

Tamaki: Hi darling! Brought you some flowers! *puts the red roses on a counter next to Kisa*

Kisa: *turns the TV to mute* thank you guys so much I didn't expect everyone to come! I'm so happy! *smiles a adorable smile*

Kyoya: *walks in* well the twins were planning to go today and then well long story short we all ended up coming.

Kisa: *moves over to the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off (wearing a black tank top with striped pajama bottoms)* well I'm glad you came.

Hunny: Kisa!!!!!! *runs over to her bed gets on top and hugs her*

Mori: *holding Bun-bun and cake* hi….

Kisa: well hello Mori *smiles then looks at Hunny* how are you sweet heart?

Hunny: good! I brought you some cake!! We can share it!!!

Kisa: thank you Hunny.

Hunny: no problem!! *gets off the bed and gets the cake and Bun-bun then walks over to the bed sits down and rolls over a table on wheels. Starts to cut the cake.* I got your favorite red velvet and lime for me k?!

Kisa: ok *smiles*

Hikaru: hi Kisa how do you feel *already in room*

Kisa: great thank you! *smiles*

Kaoru: how are you sleeping?

Kisa: good. *lying*

Hikaru and Kaoru: good.

Hunny: got your cake Kisa!!!

Kisa: thank you Hun! *starts to eat the cake*

Nurse: sorry to bother you but visiting hours will be over in fifteen minutes. *walks away*

Hunny: I wanted to spend the night!!! *already done with lime cake*

Kisa: *on last piece of cake* thanks for visiting me you guys I really appreciate it.

Tamaki: no, the pleasure is all mine sweet heart see you soon okay. *kisses her forehead and waits for everyone to get done with their goodbyes*

Kyoya: we need you back at the Host Club as soon as possible. Get well ok Kisa.

Kisa: ok thanks Kyoya.

Hunny: bye Kisa *pouts and cleans up the cake and throws it away hugs Kisa and walks over to Mori*

Kisa: bye Hun.

Mori: get well soon. *smirks*

Kisa: thanks Mori.

Kaoru: bye Kisa. *hugs Kisa and waits for Hikaru to say his goodbye.*

Hikaru: get well ok and fast we need you back. *hugs Kisa and whispers in her ear "I love you"*

Kisa: *whispers back "love you too"* bye everybody come back to visit me soon!

Everybody: we will! *leaves*


	2. For Your Amusement

Chapter six:

Kisa is back!

*It's been a full month since the accident and Kisa only has a cast on her left arm other then that she is fully recovered*

Kisa: *Walks into the Host Club doors for the first time since the accident*

Guests: Welcome back Kisa!

*The members are wearing formal wear while Kisa is wearing a sweat shirt and worn out jeans and hair back into pony tail. She is wearing the ring necklace once again.*

Hikaru: Kisa I thought you were coming back tomorrow. How do you feel?

Kisa: Well the doctor said I was fine to go back today if I was up to it. I'm fine just running a slight fever.

Kaoru: Hikaru can you fix my… Kisa!!!! *runs up to her*

Guests: *stare at the twins and Kisa*

Hikaru: Are you sure you're ok?

Kisa: yeah I'm fine. Anyways if I faint you guys will be there right? *joking not serious*

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah no problem *they both smile*.

Kaoru: the rest of the group should be out in a moment. Here get changed *hands Kisa a strapless dress. It's mainly white with black flowers coming up and the end then it has a red rose band coming around the middle.*

Hikaru: don't ask the boss picked it out. He said "Kisa would look adorable in this!!!"

Kisa: No it's ok I actually think it's cute. I'll be back! *grabs the dress from Kaoru and walks into the changing room*

*the rest of the club comes out of the changing room at the same time*

Members: Welcome ladies. *they all immediately go to their appointments*

*two minutes later*

Kisa: *walks out of the changing room with the dress on except adding the touch of her straight light blonde hair (down) ring necklace and black heels. Can't forget the cast!*

Tamaki: *stands up* Kisa? *walks over to her and hugs her* Kisa! You're so cute!

Kisa: Thanks "daddy".

Tamaki: You're welcome…. *hugging her tightly*

Kisa: ok "dad" I kinda need to work now and you have guests to tend to.

Tamaki: Right! *stands straight up and walks over to his guests*

Haruhi: *walks over to Kisa* he's been worried about you.

Kisa: Yeah I can see that *looks at Tamaki giving her the puppy face* he's creeping me out.

Haruhi: yeah the dad thing really got to him.

Kisa: yeah. Well you should go before you lose requests. *knowing about Haruhis' debt to the Host Club.*

Haruhi: yeah. See you in a little bit! *walks back over to her table.*

Kisa: *begins making her rounds at Mori and Hunnys table* good afternoon ladies do you need anything at this time?

Guest: can I tell you something?

Kisa: yes miss?

Guest: It's Hikaru and Kaoru. They seem happier now that you're here. When you were in the hospital all they were doing was sitting in a window and staring blankly out it. They really care for you. *looking at Hikaru and Kaoru talking to their guests and laughing*

Hunny: it's true they wouldn't talk to anyone! *smiling and eating a piece of chocolate cake*

Kisa: hmm. Does anyone else need anything?

Guests *at Hunny and Moris table*: No thank you Kisa.

Kisa: ok then. *smiles and moves on to the twins table* does anyone need anything this afternoon?

Guest: did you know tomorrow is Valentines Day?

Kisa: do you know what? I completely forgot.

Guest: and this weekend is the Valentines dance. Then tomorrow afternoon the Host Club is holding a Valentines banquet.

Hikaru: *stares at Kisa (hoping she doesn't have a date yet)*

Kisa: that's right…

Guest: don't worry you're going to get asked out to the dance

Other guest: yeah we know so. Almost all the boys in our class were talking about you.

Kisa: oh really… *smirks* well we'll see…

Kaoru: *automatically goes over to Haruhi*

*bell rings*

Everyone: Bye Ladies!

Tamaki: everyone change quickly and we will go on to class.

*everyone goes into rooms to get changed*

Chapter six:

Operation Hikaru and Kisa.

*when Kaoru went to Haruhi earlier they made a plan to get Hikaru to ask out Kisa. They let Hikaru in on it while Kisa was getting changed.*

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kisa: *walk down the busy hall*

Haruhi: Ugh! I forgot my book! *turns around to walk back to Host Club doors*

Kaoru: Here let me help you out. *follows her*

Kisa: ok! See you guys in class! *waves bye* that was weird huh?

Hikaru: yeah it was. Kisa can I ask you a question?

Kisa: yeah sure. What? *smiles*

Hikaru: I was wondering if you would want to go

Renge: Hey Kisa we need you in the theater right now! (of course Renge is in theater) *drags Kisa away*

Kisa: sorry Hikaru! Ask me after class ok!

Hikaru: of course….

Haruhi and Kaoru: *come out from behind a wall* well that didn't work out to well…

*Kisa walks back out of the theater and walks back over to Hikaru*

Kisa: they needed my help with Renges gown. Oh hi guys! You were saying? *smiles*

Hikaru: I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime…

Kisa: Yeah I would love to! *hugs Hikaru*

Kaoru and Haruhi: mission accomplished! *they high-five each other *

Hikaru: ok this weekend sounds good?

Kisa: yeah what do you want to do?

Hikaru: I'll plan it out

Kisa: ok!

Chapter seven:

The Date.

*Haruhi came over to help Kisa get ready*

Kisa: is this good? *wearing skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and black converse sneakers*

Haruhi: yeah where is he meeting you?

Kisa: he said we are going to walk around and he'll stop over here to meet me.

Haruhi: good luck!

Kisa: thanks I'll be back later.

Haruhi: okay bye!

Kisa: *walks out of her apartment and closes the door behind her*

Hikaru: *leaning on wall next to the door* hi

Kisa: oh hi! Ready to go?

Hikaru: yeah

Kisa: lead the way!

Hikaru: come on then *grabs her hand and leads her out of the apartment complex* is there anything good happening around here?

Kisa: here I'll lead you this time. *starts to walk down the street*

Hikaru: where are we going?

Kisa: *still holding Hikarus hand as she turns her head and smiles* you'll see. *turns her head back around and continues on*

*two minutes later*

*at a amusement park*

Kisa: is this ok?

Hikaru: sure as long as you like it. *thinking: I had other plans….but what Kaoru said.. "you need to open up to her as much as you can because she needs to get to know you. Ask her questions. The most important thing is have fun."*

Kisa: you want me to buy?

Hikaru: no I want to.

Kisa: are you sure?

Hikaru: I insist. *walks up to the ticket booth*

Kisa: ok *smiles then follows Hikaru*

Hikaru: two please.

Lady: here you go. Have fun you two! *smiles and hands them their tickets*

Kisa: thanks! *smiles*

Hikaru: thanks.

*they both walk into the gates of the amusement park*

Kisa: I brought you here so you pick what we do first!

Hikaru: oh ok *looks around* you know I never been to one of these before…

Kisa: really!?

Hikaru: yeah neither has Kaoru.

Kisa: wow.

Hikaru: how about that. *points to water coaster in front of them.*

Kisa: ok. Lets go!

*Hikaru and Kisa walk into the water ride entrance and sit down side by side*

Kisa: I heard this one doesn't get you wet at all just a few drops. But the high drop looks awesome!

Hikaru: *looks up* yeah it does.

*ride starts*

Kisa: here we go

Hikaru: yeah.

*like one minute later*

Hikaru: that was a lot of fun. Want some cotton candy?

Kisa: *looks straight ahead at the cotton candy vendor* yeah sure.

Hikaru: ok *smiles and leads Kisa to the vendor* two please.

Vendor: ok here you go. *makes two cotton candies* that will be $1.00 please.

Kisa: ok *hands vendor a dollar*

Hikaru: I was going to get that.

Kisa: you paid for the tickets I pay for the cotton candy. Here. *smiles and hands Hikaru a cotton candy*

Hikaru: ok fine I will let you slide with that one. *bites into cotton candy*

Kisa: want to go on the Paris wheel?

Hikaru: yeah lets go

*they walk together over to the Paris wheel then get on and sit next to each other*

Hikaru: I have one question.

Kisa: yeah?

Hikaru: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentines dance as my date….

Kisa: yeah I'd love to.

Hikaru: ok…

Kisa: I have something to tell you.

Hikaru: what?

Kisa: if I don't get adopted by next month I'm moving to England and possibly never coming back here.

Hikaru: What? Does Haruhi know?!

Kisa: I was going to tell her tonight.

Hikaru: Tamaki will freak if he finds out. *he's very concerned just doesn't know how to show it*

Kisa: yeah I know.

*ride stops and they get off and exit the park*

Hikaru: well see you tomorrow at school… *hugs her randomly*

Kisa: *stands on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek* thanks for taking me out tonight I had a great time.

Hikaru: *smiles* no big. We should do it again sometime.

Kisa: yeah we should.

Hikaru: let me call a cab for you to get home ok.

Kisa: thanks Hikaru.

*a minute later*

*cab drives up and next to the curb*

Hikaru: *opens door for Kisa and says to the cab driver* put it on my tab.

Cab driver: ok.

Kisa: thanks Hikaru you're sweet. *gets into the cab*

Cab driver: where are you headed?

Hikaru: 267 Sakura Road. Bye Kisa. *closes cab door*

*cab drives off*


	3. My Little Secret

Chapter 8.

The Secret No One Expected.

*It's Valentines Day on a Friday afternoon*

*The Host Club is preparing for the banquet*

Tamaki: *spacing out about the banquet that is only a few minutes away*

Kisa: *in a red dress hair down and curly (cast is now off!!!)* um "Daddy" you ok? We are going to open the gate doors soon.

Tamaki: *now drooling*

Kisa: *eyes go wide as she slowly scotches away*

Hikaru: *suddenly next to Kisa* what is his problem? *looks at Tamaki with confused eyes as he puts his arm around Kisa*

Kyoya: *pushes up his glasses with his index finger* "Daddy" you need to get up. Because we are opening our doors in 5.….4.……3.….. *takes Hikarus' arm off of Kisa* 2.…….1

*Hunny and Mori open the doors to the main hall*

Tamaki: *immediately gets up and smiles*

The Host Club: Welcome ladies.

*Guests all walk in. They all are wearing dresses*

*the band in the front of the room starts to play ballroom music*

Tamaki: all of you ladies can dance to your hearts content. In the end of today we have a birthday celebration for *looks at a sheet of paper that was just given to him* Kisa Takaya….?!

Kisa: *thinks: Thanks a lot Haruhi….*

Haruhi: *smirks as she starts to dance with a guest*

Hikaru and Kaoru: *they direct a puppy dog face at Kisa* she didn't tell us it was her birthday…..

*guests walk towards Kisa one by one wishing her the best wishes*

Hunny: *jumps on Kisas' back* why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Kitty? *Kisa has the Russian meaning of: "Kitty"*

Kisa: well it isn't that big of a deal. I'm just a year older.

Tamaki: *looks at Kisa with a puppy dog face. Then runs over and picks her up* I didn't get you a present!!!!! *starts to sob*

Kisa: It's ok. I didn't want anything! Calm down. *smiles*

*guests in utter confusion*

Hunny: *gets out a cell phone* mommy and daddy said this is for emergencies only. This is a emergency! *starts to dial a local bakeries number* WE NEED CAKE ASAP!

Mori: *standing silently behind Hunny*

Kyoya: I see the reason she didn't tell us. Half the people here would go crazy. *has a mental image of Tamaki and Hunny*

*while everyone is arguing about Kisas' birthday Kisa sneaks outside*

Kisa: wow…. *she walks and sits under a cherry blossom tree* everyone is so excited about a birthday… *tiger ears and tail pop out and eyes turn bright yellow* thank god I got out in time… if they found out I would've been dead for sure! *looks at the moon as it suddenly down pours rain* and if he found out… *has a sudden image of Hikaru then starts to cry* that's it! I'm moving to England tomorrow! I HATE IT HERE! *she gets up and starts to walk in the direction of her apartment. She starts having flashbacks of when she first met the Host Club*

*in the Main Hall*

Kaoru: *the only that noticed Kisa left* hmm. *keeps on glancing at the door*

*everyone else is still arguing over Kisa*

*at Kisas' apartment*

Kisa: *the apartment is practically empty to begin with. She is crying as she throws her clothes in a suit case. She walks into her moms old bedroom and grabs a locket with a picture of her mother and her father before her dad left them* hmm. *smiles down at the photo* they were so happy before I came along. *tiger tail swishes back and forth*

*In The Main Hall*

*after the banquet is over and done with until next year*

Tamaki: *panicking* KISA!? DARLING!? PRINCESS!!!! *searching all over the Main Hall*

Hikaru: *searching more quietly*

Kaoru: *keeping to himself about what he knows about Kisa leaving*

Hunny: MOMMY KITTY!!!! *shouting*

Mori: *right behind Hunny*

Haruhi: you guys she probably went home. She didn't feel all to good to begin with. *trying to be calm*

Kyoya: *not paying attention to much obviously* Kisa? Where could she have gone too…

Hunny: Mommy Kitty…. her cake is going to go bad.. *looking at a huge red velvet cake in front of him*

*Back At The Apartment*

Kisa: *with one piece of luggage in her hand and standing by the door* goodbye mom. I'll take good care of myself…. *turns off the lights one more time opens the door and leaves*

* * *

My eyes sting with agony

no one will hold me close

I'm stuck here in this tragedy

Alone with no hope. Someone

Please help me I'm here all

Alone. I'm running from the

Hopes and dreams that were

Once inside of me. All the

People I Love I wish I can take

With

Me.


	4. I'm The Present

Chapter 9.

My New Family For Now.

*It has been a few months into Kisas disappearance. This is the beginning of the third trimester for the Host Club.*

Haruhi: *tapping her pencil on her desk as she is looking out the window* *Thinks: "Kisa loved spring weather. I remember we used to catch frogs and lightning bugs…"*

*In Aspen Colorado where a very rich family lives*

Aiden: *it is his sixth birthday* Servant get my mother and father.

Maid: Yes master. *bows then walks out the door*

*one minutes later*

Susan: *Aidens mother walks into Aidens room with John (Aidens father)* yes darling?

Aiden: I know what I want!

John: whatever you like son just tell us and we'll get it for you right away.

Aiden: I want an older sister! Now!

Susan: I'll go find her then. *starts to call for a private jet*

John: are you sure that's what you want?

Aiden: are you questioning me!?

John: no son. *leaves the room*

Susan: I'm going to England to find you the perfect sister. You'll get her in at least a day.

*in England*

*in a adoption agency*

Kisa: *eyes went from the beautiful green to bright yellow ever since the night she departed from the Host Club. She now wears the locket and the ring on the same chain around her neck. Her eyes change color on the mood she's in. Now she also has a different personality, she is quiet and hardly smiles but she is deeply attached to the piano and plays it quite often*

*the next day*

Kisa: *is playing "Claire De Lune" on the piano*

Care Taker: *peers around the corner* Kisa you have a visitor.

Kisa: *nods while still playing the song over again perfectly*

Susan: *walks over to Kisa and sits next to her on the bench* you play?

Kisa: *nods*

Susan: I used to play piano with my mother. She was quite good but I think you're better.

Kisa: *gives Susan a side glance*

Susan: I have a little boy that wants a big sister someone to protect and look after him. I have been searching around for awhile now and I was wondering if may want to be my daughter?

Kisa: *stops playing as she grasps the locket around her neck. Eyes go wide.*

Susan: I know what you're thinking "I just met this lady and she's asking me to be her daughter!?" but my family and I are moving to Japan for my husbands work and I want you to come. You understand?

Kisa: *nods*

Susan: what else do you do? Do you play another instrument, sing, dance?

Kisa: I play guitar and dance ballet. I hardly sing.

Susan: I see… do you have good grades?

Kisa: I'm an honor student.

Susan: what about sports?

Kisa: Soccer…

Susan: That's great! *smiles* is it ok if we adopt you Kisa!?

Kisa: *nods*

Susan: Thank you! *gets up and walks out the door to get the adoption papers*

Kisa: *gribs the locket tight and closes her eyes* mom… dad….did I make the right choice? I hope I don't back to Ouran…..

I'm living on a spinning

Wheel never knowing

Where I'm going

All I see is a blur

Maybe I could fly

Like a bird. I'm

Scared for the choices

I make if I make a mistake

I can't give or take……


	5. Painful Memories

Chapter 10.

Susan, John, and Aiden.

*Susan and Kisa just got off their flight to Aspen Colorado. They are on their way home to meet their family.*

Susan: We're moving next month to Japan. So our home isn't very much of a home right now. I apologize for that.

Kisa: *has a British accent from the long period of time she lived in England.* It's ok Susan.

Susan: oh please call me Sue. I know mother is way to soon. It looks like we're here Kisa. *looks out the window at a huge mansion with a little boy and a tall Japanese man standing next to him*

*the limousine pulls around to the front of the massive house and parks*

*a shorter man opens the door*

Susan: *gets out of the limo* thank you Edwin. Kisa come on out sweetheart.

Kisa: *gets out of the limo as well and nods to Edwin. Then she stands next to Susan*

John: *walks forward towards Susan and Kisa* welcome home darling. *hugs Susan* and you must be Kisa so nice to meet you.

Kisa: *bows* Nice to meet you John I have heard a lot about you.

John: *smiles* there is no need to bow miss Akemi (meaning: Bright and Beautiful) do you mind if I call you that?

Kisa: I don't mind at all. That was my mothers name.

Susan: *looks at Kisa*

John: is that so. Son come here and meet your new sister! *turns around and looks at Aiden*

Aiden: *walks forwards to Kisa and hugs her* I've longed for your arrival sissy!

Kisa: *smiles then picks the small boy up* I've been waiting to meet my new little brother.

Aiden: *smiles as he snuggles into Kisas long and slender body. He also starts to play with her longer blond hair*

Susan: usually he doesn't warm up to people that fast. You're a very fortunate young lady he is normally very awry.

Aiden: am not. *looks at his mother with a pout*

Susan: *smirks*

Aiden: sissy can I show you to your room? It's right next to mine.

Kisa: I would love for you to show me. *puts Aiden down gently*

Aiden: follow me! *walks into the huge house*

Kisa: *follows as the door shuts behind her*

John: do you think we made a good choice?

Susan: she is a complete doll. She's perfect for Aiden.

John: But she's so quiet as if she is hiding something or some memory she has. It's like she is quiet for a reason.

Susan: yeah… I see what you're saying but think about it we are complete strangers to her and she's suddenly living with us. If that would happen to me I would be shy to.

John: we'll see what tomorrow brings us. Come on lets go inside and see what the kids are doing.

*Susan and John both walk inside to find Kisa and Aiden*

*That night after dinner*

Kisa: *in her new practically empty bedroom* *opens her cell phone to a picture of all her friends together* it's for the best… *tiger ears and tail pop out*

*knock knock*

Kisa: *eyes go wide as she hops into her bed and the tiger ears and tail disappear* come in.

Susan: *opens door* I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if tomorrow I can take you out shopping. Have some girl time.

Kisa: *it being a Friday night* that sounds good Sue. I better get to bed then.

Susan: ok I'll have a maid come in the morning to help you get ready. Goodnight sweetheart.

Kisa: goodnight.

Susan: *closes the door*

Kisa: that was close.

Chapter 11.

My Past.

*the very next morning*

Maid: *at 6:30 am* miss it's time to wake up.

Kisa: *shoots straight up*

Maid: good morning. Your clothes are on the chair in the corner. The Yamamoto family is getting ready also for breakfast. I'll wait for you outside. *walks out of the room and closes the door gently*

Kisa: ok lets get this day over with. *gets up and out of bed then gets dressed and fixes her hair. She is wearing a navy blue and white striped short sleeved V-neck shirt with worn out dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. Her blond hair is straight and down.* here I go. *grasps her locket on her necklace and opens the door* I'm ready for breakfast.

Maid: this way miss. *she starts to walk down the beautiful big marble staircase with a red carpet going down it.*

Kisa: *follows*

Maid: *opens the doors to a breakfast room where the whole family is waiting*

Aiden: sissy! *scrambles out of the big chair and runs over to Kisa and grabs her hand* sit next to me! Sit next to me! *jumping up and down as his light brown hair bounces up and down and his dark brown eyes are squinting with happiness*

Kisa: ok I'll sit with you.

Aiden: *walks with Kisa to a very large table and sits down next to her*

John: I heard you and Susan are going shopping this afternoon.

Susan: *answering for Kisa* yes we are if Kisa is still up to it.

Kisa: of course. *taking a bite of her scrambled eggs*

Susan: oh no we are late! We have to go shopping now!

Kisa: *thinks: "and I thought she wasn't pushy"* *eyes turn red from being annoyed* I'm done anyway. Lets go! *tries to put on her best fake smile*

Susan: *walks out the door and into the limo quickly. Gripping Kisas arm tightly*

Aiden: Bye sissy be safe! *he shouts from the breakfast room window*

John: Bye be safe!

*in the outdoor mall*

Susan: I hope this isn't too soon but what has happened in your past. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.

Kisa: no it's fine. Where do you want me to start?

Susan: from whenever you want. *looking in windows as they pass by them one by one*

Kisa: ok. My mother was French and Russian while my father was English and Japanese they moved to Japan together after they got married. When I was born my father left my mother and she was left to raise me by herself. My neighbors were the Fugiokas and they also had a daughter my age and we became best friends. Then when I was just a toddler we had to move for my mothers work to France. We lived there for several years then we moved back to Japan and I was reunited with my best friend Haruhi. We went to school together and I met her friends. But that's a different story.

Susan: we are going back to Japan do you think you'll see her again!

Kisa: I don't hope so.

Susan: oh. Go on.

Kisa: well we all became great friends and then mother and I got in a car crash from a drunk driver and mother died that night from severe injuries. The only injuries I had were a broken arm, messed up right eye, and a few scars. When I got back finally everyone greeted me with happiness. Then Valentines day came along and I got my first boyfriend. His name was Hikaru Hitachiin I loved him very much. Then a few weeks later something happened and I couldn't take it and ran away like a little child… I wish I didn't do that. But you can't take back the past. Then I moved to England and did what I love the most and played the piano. *with her British accent she now has. She tries to smile while holding back tears*

Susan: oh my gosh… umm what school is this exactly… *looks nervous*

Kisa: Ouran Academy… why?

Susan: no reason at all. Just asking..

Kisa: well if you don't mind I'm going to go on venture for a bit. I'll meet you back home.

Susan: ok sweetie come home when you feel like it. Call me and I'll send a car on over.

Kisa: okay bye!

Susan: bye! *turns around and walks back to her limo where she'll be driven back home*

Kisa: *starts to walk into a park nearby* ugh I don't want to go back to that stupid place.. *tiger ears and tail pop out as she jumps onto a tree on the highest branch that'll hold her weight* of course I have to live with them… of all people that family… *looks up at the evening sky as a crow lands on her shoulder* your alone too huh?

*the crow looks at Kisa*

Kisa: yeah I understand… no one really loves me… because they haven't even seen the real me… the monster that is me… the side of me that thirsts blood… wants to kill… *eyes turn blood red*

It aggravates me so much… that I'm the reason dad left! When he saw me! The real me! I'M THE REASON EVERYONE IS LIVING IN PURE HELL!

*the crow flies away*

I'm not normal

No one understands

Everyone runs and hides

I'm alone

Because they have seen

The real me.

While some play along

Not knowing who I

Really am it is sad really

For me that they won't love

Me when they see the real me

They won't like me nor will they

Ever talk to me.

I'm like a crow alone and cold.


	6. I'm Not Meant To Be Trusted

Chapter 12:

Moving Day.

*after the flight on the train to Japan*

Kisa: *looking out the window deep in thought*

*Susan, John, and Aiden in the next couple of rows and to the right*

Susan: do you think it was a good idea moving here? Kisa doesn't look to well.

Aiden: *not paying attention* school is going to be so much fun! *giggles*

John: what do you mean doll?

Susan: this is where her mother died… Japan may bring back painful memories…..

John: don't kid with me Sue she's fine. See watch. Kisa doll how are you sweetheart!?

Kisa: *gives John a side glance then looks back out the window*

John: *gets the chills* when she is like that she looks like she plans on killing something or somebody.

Susan: should we talk to her?

John: no Sue she is almost an adult herself she needs to figure out her problems herself.

Susan: do you really think so?John: of course I think so. That is how my parents raised me and look how I ended up. *smiles trying to set a good example for himself*

Susan: I suppose so… *stares blankly at Kisa*

Kisa: *thinks: "I could've been in England doing what I do best and playing the piano in a classical music group setting a decent living for myself. Instead I ended up here on this train with a family I barely know and moving to Japan the last place I want to be."* ugh… *stares out the window in frustration*

*two days later at the families new home*

Aiden: It's huge! *eyes go wide as he stares at the house made for a giant*

John: I was sure to get a better and bigger one than before our old home was such a shack and a waste of time.

Kisa: *mumbles: "that's what you think…"* Where will I being staying?

Susan: any room you'd like. There are how many bedrooms dear? *turns to John*

John: sixteen in counting. And there is fifteen bathrooms. Three for each floor. By the way Kisa doll you play guitar and piano right? You also dance ballet and want to learn ballroom am I correct? Forgive me if I'm wrong.

Kisa: yes John you are completely right. *smiles*

John: we have a instrument room and a ballroom for you. You also love art and cooking.

Kisa: excuse me?

John: a young man named Tamaki Suoh contacted me through his father. You see I'm Tamakis' fathers boss.

Kisa: *goes wide eyed* what!?

John: I thought I told you… guess not! Moving on! *scoots the family into their new home*

*a few hours later*

Kisa: *by the front door* may I go out for a little I would enjoy looking around here.

Susan: sure sweetheart go on.

Kisa: Merci beaucoup. *in French meaning: "thank you very much." Kisa opens the door and leaves*

Now time to find him.

*starts to walk towards the down town area*

Kisa: I miss those buffoons… *a crow lands on her shoulder* hey…

*the crow tilts its head at Kisa*

Kisa: long time no see… Naoto.

Naoto: *the crow turns into a tall young man with navy blue eyes and hair (he almost blends in with the night sky just like a crow)* you know boss doesn't like it one bit that you're here in Japan.

Kisa: I know… I'm planning on leaving anyway.

Naoto: oh really… *grabs Kisa and embraces her* I missed you darling…

Kisa: I missed you too. *turns the embrace into a hug*

Naoto: you have to find the pendant…

Kisa: believe me I'm looking for it.

Naoto: We can't let Kazuki and his mate find it first you know.

Kisa: I know…

Naoto: what about your little lover boy Hikaru… you I'm getting jealous.

Kisa: oh please…

Naoto: *he moves his head so his face is right in front of Kisa* I'll protect you from the enemy no matter the cost.

Kisa: I better go. You should to I know boss is looking for you. He is already on the verge of firing me.

Naoto: *kisses Kisa then turns back into a crow and flies off*

Kisa: I love you… Naoto… *eyes turn blood red as tiger ears and tail pop out*

My thirst for blood is high

My mate risks his life for me tonight

My heart has no glow

The devil in me is no longer hiding

I have two paths to choose

One or the other

I signed a contract it took my soul away I'm destined to die I have

No other choice and that's no lie.


	7. He Lives For Me

Chapter 13:

School.

Kisa: Sue I'm going to school! *thinks: "god I'm wearing the Ouran uniform. Obviously I'm going there… great I can't wait."*

Susan: have a good day sweetheart! *shouts from Aidens room*

Kisa: I'll try! *opens the front door and leaves*

Naoto: *on a motorcycle* hey… can I drop you off?

Kisa: if Sue or John see you driving me around on that you know I'm dead right?

Naoto: I know. Get on.

Kisa: fine. *gets on the motorcycle*

Naoto: hold on! *drives off onto the street*

*a few moments later*

*everyone stares as a new beautiful girl (age: 16) and a very handsome young man (age: 18) stop at the curb of the school on a motorcycle*

Naoto: *turns off the engine and parks it. Then he gets off and holds out his hand to Kisa* come on doll face. *smirks*

Kisa: *gets off the motorcycle and runs her fingers through her hair* everyone is staring at you. *grabs Naotos hand*

Naoto: so who is this Hikaru kid anyway?

Hikaru: KISA!!!!! *runs up to Kisa and squeezes her* where you been!?

*looks up at Naoto* and who is this?

Kisa: Naoto this is Hikaru. Hikaru this is Naoto.

*Naoto being 6'3 and Hikaru 5'9. Big difference.*

Hikaru: *gulps* how long have you known Kisa?

Naoto: lets see… since she 11. I was 13 at the time. How long have you known her?

Hikaru: 2 years..

Kisa: I'm going to find Haruhi. *hugs both of them and wonders off*

Naoto: she's my girl you know right?

Hikaru: I love her you know right?

Naoto: I can't survive a day with out seeing her once.

Hikaru: oh really…

Naoto: have you kissed her?

Hikaru: no. have you?

Naoto: yeah… *smirks*

Hikaru: then let me guess you're the boyfriend?

Naoto: how'd you guess?! Wow you're so amazing. *sarcasm*

Hikaru: you know I'm not going to give up.

Naoto: course you won't.

Hikaru: I won't lose her! *runs into the school*

Naoto: what a wimp.

Kisa: *runs into Naotos arms* can't find her. Hey we should go to class before the bell.

Naoto: *looks at a sheet of paper* I'm east wing. You?

Kisa: west. See you after school love you.

Naoto: *kisses Kisa* love you too. *walks in the east wing direction and Kisa west*

*in Kisas class*

Teacher: today class we are welcoming back a student named Kisa Takaya. Tell us about yourself.

Kisa: I'm sixteen years old and was adopted a few months ago. I have a younger brother named Aiden he is four years old. My mothers name is Susan and my fathers name is John. *her long straight blonde hair is down, her bright yellow eyes look all over the room. She looks stunning.*

*in Naotos classroom*

Teacher: we have a new student, Naoto Ikeda. Tell us about yourself Naoto.

*all the girls stare at him like he's god*

Naoto: I have a girlfriend named Kisa Takaya. I'm eighteen years old. I live alone in a apartment at the glass palace.

Mori: *stares silently as Naoto said "Kisa Takaya"*

Hunny: *thinks: "he's scary!"*

Girls: *go in complete "aww" over Naoto.*

*back in Kisas classroom*

Kaoru: *whispers to Hikaru: "Kisa is back."*

Hikaru: *nods as he thinks about Naoto*

Haruhi: *is in complete shock over Kisa*

*after school*

Kisa: *in the host club room*

Naoto: *opens the Host Club doors* hey… I was just running away from a bunch of giddy annoying girls.

Kisa: *sitting at the grand piano* they'll be in here soon we should head out.

Naoto: I don't think I want to deal with that little brat *meaning: Hikaru* you should stay here. You have some acting to do.

Kisa: je t'aime *meaning in French: I love you*

Naoto: I love you too. *opens the Host Club doors and leaves*

Kisa: *starts to play "Moonlight Sonata" on the piano*

Tamaki: *in front of Host Club doors about to open them until he hears the grand piano being played beautifully* Kisa?

Kyoya: Tamaki open the doors. *writing in his black notebook*

Hikaru and Kaoru: someone is playing the piano in there. Probably Kisa she is the only one that's better than Tamaki.

Hunny: MOMMY KITTY!!!! *goes I front of Tamaki and opens the doors*

Kisa: *takes a deep breath and tries to put on her best Kisa that the Host Club knows act* hey guys! *smiles as she stops playing the piano*

Hunny: MOMMY!!!!! *runs over to Kisa and hugs her*

Mori: *stands behind Kisa and Hunny, smirks*

Tamaki: KISA!!!!!!! *does the same as Hunny*

Haruhi: hey buddy! *smiles as she walks over to Kisa*

Hikaru and Kaoru: KISA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *now they both do the same as Tamaki and Hunny*

Kyoya: there's our best employee. Our numbers will definitely go up… *smiles an evil smile*

Kisa: *laughs* it's great to be back!

Naoto: *opens Host Club doors* I'm sorry but I promised Kisas mother Susan I would drop her off after school *also acting*

Tamaki: you're the boyfriend huh? Nice to meet you! *smiles as he stops suffocating Kisa and walks over to Naoto*

Naoto: yeah I'm the boyfriend… it's nice to meet you Tamaki is it?

Tamaki: yes it is a pleasure. Kisa sweetheart it is time to go.

Kisa: *wiggles her way out of Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaorus death hug* bye you guys see you tomorrow *hugs Haruhi then walks over to Naotos side*

Tamaki: bye Hun. *hugs Kisa*

Kisa: bye "daddy".

Naoto: bye you guys. *grabs Kisas hand and leads her out of the Host Club doors*

*the Host Club doors close*

Kisa: you worked hard on your acting but I could still see through your fake smile.

Naoto: *smirks* you're the only one that can.

Kisa: I remember the year I turned eleven just like it was yesterday.

Naoto: yeah I do to.

Kisa: It was a regular day, I was out shopping for dinner in the middle of winter and I looked down an alley and saw a black crow that was beaten up pretty badly because all around the crow was blood. I walked down the alley to see if I could help it. I picked up the bird and put it on my lap. Suddenly the injured black crow turned into a young boy. I was shocked and scared. Then the boy said "there was a man… planning on hurting my Kisa… I stopped him… I stopped him for her…." the boys head was on my lap his eyes closed. I was confused to hear my name from the boy I just met. I said to the boy "who's this Kisa?" the boy opened his eyes and looked up at me and whispered "heaven…"

Naoto: *smirks and thinks "Kisa is the closest thing I have to heaven. Even though I belong in hell, when I'm with her it's as if I'm talking to an angel."*

Kisa: I hurried and got help for the boy, he was terribly injured. Once he was in the hospital I visited everyday, we became great friends and found out his name was Naoto Ikeda age 13. A few weeks after Naoto introduced me to his boss. Naoto doesn't have parents he was left behind at age four. Naoto told me his boss helped people and that his boss promised to keep him safe and to build his strength to keep Kisa safe as long as Naoto sold his soul to him. Naoto sold his soul to the man that promised those things, then the man threatened to hurt Naoto unless I sold my soul as well. So I did, only to protect the Naoto I love. Occasionally boss tells us to find things in order to receive our souls back. He never does give us our souls, but we have to do what boss says and find things that we are assigned to find or else he'll do something bad to the people we love. Boss also gave us the will to turn into animals based on our personalities. Myself and other people that sold their souls to boss are the only ones that can change into animals.

Naoto: I'm sorry Kisa…

Kisa: what for I'm with you I couldn't be happier.

Naoto: you could have been living a normal life without me in it.

Kisa: I wouldn't understand life without you…

Naoto: *in front of his motorcycle. Then kisses Kisa. His face is now an inch from hers* Kisa, I'm not meant to be in this world. You know very well that I came here for you to protect you and only you.

Kisa: I'm meant to take peoples lives away… that's why I succeed in everything because I'm supposed to get people close then in a blink of an eye kill them. I can live on blood… to me it is kind of sick that you're dating such a monster.

Naoto: it's sick that you're dating someone who could appear and disappear in thin air.

Kisa: we're meant for each other.

Naoto: exactly… *gets on his motorcycle, puts the keys in and starts it* get on.

Kisa: *gets on the motorcycle and drives off towards her new home*

*in host club doors*

Hikaru: *looking out the window as Kisa and Naoto drive off* what does that guy have that I don't? He is so weird.

Kyoya: well lets see height is definitely an issue, he's way cooler, he seems to be Kisas childhood friend, and he seems to protect Kisa and love her unconditionally. I wouldn't be surprised if her new mother and father made a arranged marriage.

Hikaru: I'M NOT LISTENING!!! *plugs his ears with his fingers*

Hunny: I thought he was scary at first. I think he is quite nice! *giggles while eating cake and holding Bun-bun*

Mori: as long as she is happy…

Tamaki: as her father I say he's quite nice for Kisa! *starts to sob* MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!!

Haruhi: I think that Kisa really cares for him and loves him so to me that's all that matters.

Hikaru: DO I EVEN HAVE A CHANCE!

Kyoya: my guess is your only chance is if he suddenly has to move and Kisa doesn't get to talk to him much.

It is a mere 3% chance that'll happen.

Hikaru: WHAT!!!

Kaoru: bro calm down… it wasn't like you two were dating! Or were they…

Hikaru: WE WERE!!!

Kaoru: no remember she called you saying you guys should just be friends for now since she felt you two were rushing into the boyfriend and girlfriend stage.

Hikaru: STILL!

*at Kisas house*

Naoto: call me when you get the chance and we'll go out. *turns the key and the motorcycle turns off he puts it in park and gets off. *

Kisa: *gets off the motorcycle* I'll call you when my parents and Aiden are asleep. Then we'll go out I'm getting quite thirsty. *smirks*

Naoto: sounds like a plan. *kisses Kisa* see you then. *gets on his motorcycle turns it on and drives off*

Kisa: *walks into the house* *shouts* I'm home!!!

Susan: welcome home sweetheart!!

Kisa: *runs up to her room on the third floor*

Chapter 14:

Bloodlust.

*everyone except Kisa is asleep*

Kisa: *calling Naoto* yeah they're asleep. Come over now… yeah just walk the less noise the better. Bye.

*shuts her phone puts it in her pocket and gets up out of bed. Then she opens the window (on the third story) and jumps out. As she falls she turns into a bangle tiger. She lands no harm done.* ……. *walks over to the locked front gate and sits*

Naoto: *walks in front of the gate and stops* hey doll face… *turns into a black panther and jumps over the gate*

Kisa: *starts to walk towards the massive woods behind her house*

Naoto: *follows*

*in the woods that seems like it has no end*

Kisa: *spots a black bear, smirks then pounces on the bear*

*the bear is struggling*

Naoto: *sees Kisa and helps her out by pouncing on the bears neck*

*the bear collapses to its death*

Kisa and Naoto: *they both eat to their hearts content*

Kisa: *blood dripping out of her mouth as she turns back to human and is wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans ring and locket dangling on a chain. Her hair is long and down. It shines in the moonlight (she is barefoot)*

Naoto: *turns back and is wearing a dress shirt and jeans (barefoot)* you look stunning… your tactic is amazing.. You've improved.

Kisa: you're still better I have a lot of work to do.

Naoto: you're so stubborn… *grabs Kisa and embraces her*

Kisa: I know I am. *smirks*

Naoto: boss needs me… dang in the moment to… *kisses her goodbye. Then turns into a crow and flies off into the moonlight*

Kisa: *smirks as she turns around and slowly walks back to her house*

I live for the him

He lives for me

He has always protected me

I found him an alley injured and cold

He told me I was heaven when he was below.

He keeps me safe from the man that stole my soul

He is my guardian his story is still foretold.


	8. Kisa I'll Fight For You

Chapter 15:

The Boss

*leaving off from the point when Naoto went off to see the boss*

Naoto: *at office building* hey boss… I was out with Kisa… you kind of ruined it with your sudden call.

Boss: I'm sorry…. Naoto…. *the boss is sitting in a leather office chair behind a desk piled high with papers. He extends his arm and the doors slams shut behind Naoto* come sit please Naoto and tell me how my little puppet Kisa is doing… I need her to be in perfect condition in order to work her to the bone. It's amusing to see her do whatever I want when I threaten to hurt her precious Naoto… I wonder how you'll react when I crush her soul… *a globe of light suddenly appears in the bosses palm*

Naoto: *suddenly jumps on the bosses desk and grabs the collar of his shirt (papers fly everywhere) Naoto lifts the boss up slightly. Naotos eyes turn blood red.* if you do anything such as cause her to bleed one drop of blood. You're in for complete HELL! You here me?!

Boss: *the soul disappears* you still love that girl… the girl that has the bronze ring around her neck that matches yours… you amuse me Naoto… when do you plan to tell her the truth…. Naoto… why you traded your soul in… Kisas father didn't leave the family… you killed him out of pure aggravation… and when you saw that little Kisa cry… her mother coming home drunk… you became her guardian and swore to protect her… because of how you ruined her life… by killing her father.

Naoto: SHUT UP!!! *pulls the boss up off the chair by the collar of his shirt.* what I do is none of your business… the only person I need to show any kindness to is Kisa and only Kisa. I was put on this earth to stay by her side. Now leave us alone! *disappears in thin air*

Boss: ahhhh… young love…..

*several hours later that night*

Naoto: *appears in Kisas bedroom* hey….

Kisa: *sleeping in her bed*

Naoto: *smirks* she's asleep… *sits on the bed next to Kisa and turns on the flat screen T.V to the news*

News Anchor: another man was killed tonight… the man had a gun in hand. Whoever killed this man might've saved a life tonight.

Naoto: *smirks as he disappears in thin air*

Chapter 16:

Kisa I'll Fight For You.

Kisa: Sue I'm off to my piano lesson!

Susan: ok have a good day dear! *shouts from the second floor*

Kisa: ok! *opens the front doors and leaves*

Naoto: hey babe… ready to go? *his dark blue hair is messy. He is wearing an England flag t-shirt with worn out dark blue jeans. Also a pair of black sneakers.*

Kisa: I wasn't expecting you today. *her blonde hair is up in a pony tail. She is wearing a electric blue v-neck t-shirt with black heels and black skinny jeans with holes in them*

How was boss?

Naoto: don't get me started. Come on lets go doll face. *holds out his hand*

Kisa: ok. *grabs his hand and they start walking* do you know what was weird today when I woke up the T.V was on… I swore I turned it off before I went to bed…

Naoto: oh really maybe Sue turned it on?

Kisa: I thought it was you because when I woke up and turned over I smelled you… *the cat part of her instincts*

Naoto: yeah I came over to talk…

Kisa: we can talk now. *looks confused*

Naoto: don't you think you'd ever be better off with Hikaru?

Kisa: did boss say something to you?

Naoto: Kisa… do you love me? Because if you don't I'll fight for you… I won't lose to that brat.

Kisa: Naoto……

Naoto: we're here…… *looks at Ouran Academy*

Kisa: I'll be back soon… *kisses Naotos cheek then runs into Ouran High for her piano lesson on a Saturday evening*

Naoto: hey brat. *turns around to see Hikaru behind him*

Hikaru: I hate you… *throws a punch at Naoto*

Naoto: *catches it* don't go there with me… *smirks evilly. Then he knees Hikaru in the stomach*

Hikaru: *collapses to the ground clenching his stomach in pain*

Naoto: welcome to hell bastard.

*they begin to fight*

*2 hours later*

Kisa: *cell buzzes in her pocket as she is practicing her scales on the piano* excuse me… *stops playing as she pulls out her phone* it's Kaoru… *opens it as she puts it to her ear* hello? What's up?

Kaoru: it's Hikaru and Naoto… they got in a fight and are in the ER. They both got hurt pretty badly.

Kisa: WHAT!? I'm going now! *closes the phone and shoves it in her pocket. Then she runs out of Ouran and down the street to the hospital*

*in the music room*

Teacher: I guess I'll see you next Saturday…

*in the Hospital*

Kisa: *runs up to the front desk* Naoto Ikeda.. Hikaru Hitachiin.

Secretary: ER just around the corner. Just hold on one

Kisa: thank you! *runs over to the ER and walks in*

Secretary: second….

*in the emergency room*

Naoto: Kisa? *has a gash in his lower lip and some blood coming out of his mouth*

Hikaru: Kisa… *bloody nose and a gash on his eyebrow*

Kisa: you guys can't scare me like that… I'm serious if you do that again I'll have a heart attack.

Hikaru: *gets up and hugs Kisa* I'm sorry… Kisa.

Naoto: *thinks: "suck up."*

Kaoru: *walks into the ER* Hikaru!!!

Hikaru: Kaoru!!! *runs up to Kaoru and hugs him*

Kisa: *sits next to Naoto and takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood off his lip* this is going to be awhile…

Naoto: *pulls away* ouch…

Kisa: *leans forward* it's going to hurt… *pads the handkerchief on Naotos lip* don't scare me like this ever again… ok. I was worried about you two…

Naoto: *moves so his face is an inch from Kisas* your mine doll face…

Kisa: *laughs* you're such a pervert.

Naoto: *smirks and kisses her then quickly pulls away*

Kisa: *looks at Hikaru* how do you feel over there?

Hikaru: *turns around* good… we're going home now…

Kisa: *shoves the handkerchief in her pocket and hops off the medical table. Walks over to Hikaru and Kaoru and hugs both of them* I love my boys…

Kaoru and Hikaru: we love our Kisa… *they hug her back and pull back then walk out the ER doors* take care!

Kisa: bye! *turns around to Naoto* ready to go?

Naoto: yeah… *grabs Kisa and holds her as they both disappear in thin air*

*they reappear in Kisas bedroom*

Kisa: thanks…

Naoto: I'll come by later tonight… *walks over to Kisa and he kisses her forehead then disappears in thin air.*

Kisa: je t'aime *meaning in French: "I love you"* Naoto.

*later that night*

*in Kisas room you can hear the faint noise of a violin playing a lullaby*

Kisa: Naoto… *gets up out of bed opens the window and grabs onto the top ledge and swings up to the roof*

Naoto: *standing on the roof playing the violin the moon behind him making him stand out in the dark night sky*

Kisa: my lullaby…

Naoto: *smirks as he plays the slow and some what warm and comforting tune*

_I listen to my lullaby being played_

_For me in the night sky_

_The song made just for me_

_To sing me to sleep_

_As he plays it silently only for my ears to hear._


	9. My Three Way Love

Chapter 17:

Red Rose.

*it's a Sunday night*

*the window opens in Kisas room*

Kisa: *sits up in her bed wide awake and whispers* Naoto?

Kazuki: your wrong… *jumps on Kisas bed and embraces her with a red rose in his mouth*

Kisa: Kazuki… where's your mate? *a little annoyed. She's completely ignoring his embrace. Obviously she has been through this before*

Kazuki: darling I only love you… *moves his face closer to Kisas*

Kisa: that's great you ditched Kana… for me I suppose. *ignoring Kazuki completely*

Kazuki: lets runaway… just you and me… *practically on top of her*

Kisa: where's Kana? *scotches away*

Kazuki: *puts the red rose in Kisas hair* in Paris…

Kisa: really… wow.

Kazuki: Kisa… I love you.

Naoto: *suddenly appears in Kisas room at the foot of her bed* well… well isn't it my friend Kazuki… *smirks while scratching his head with a crowbar*

Kazuki: hmm *as he was about to kiss Kisa, stops half way and closes his eyes as he hears Naotos voice* Naoto always ruining the moment *gets up off the bed and walks next to Naoto, his messy white hair shines in the moonlight as his grey eyes look at Naoto in curiosity.* now what are you doing here on this Sunday night?

Naoto: well… lets see… oh to get you off my girlfriend.

Kazuki: I'm so scared… *sarcasm*

Naoto: you better start running lover boy *holds the crowbar to Kazukis throat*

Kazuki: *scared. Grabs his katana (by the window. He doesn't like fighting. What a mamas boy) and jumps out the window*

Naoto: this is going to be fun. *jumps out the window and runs after Kazuki with crowbar in hand*

Kisa: their they go again. *falls back into her bed (the rose still in her hair) and falls back to sleep*

Chapter 18:

My Three way Love.

*beep beep beep.*

Kisa: ugh… *eyes still closed as she puts her hand on the alarm clock*

Naoto: hey doll face.. *leaning against the bed post and smirking*

Kisa: *eyes go wide* Naoto? *sits straight up and whispers* if you wake up anyone do you know how dead I am!

Naoto: they aren't home… I made breakfast for you… why do you wake up two hours earlier than you have to for school? *has a curious look on his face*

Kisa: because I usually have to wake up Aiden. *gets up and out of her bed with her straight blonde hair that comes halfway down her back. She is wearing striped shorts and a black tank top. The bronze ring dangles on her neck*

Naoto: hey there beautiful… *smirks as he looks at the bronze ring and thinks of his bronze ring that matches hers*

Kisa: oh stop… what's for breakfast?

Naoto: your favorite… banana pancakes with French vanilla coffee.

Kisa: did you forget the whip cream?

Naoto: do you think I did?

Kisa: well lets see… probably not.

Naoto: of course I didn't.

Kisa: thanks babe… *opens her doors and walks down the stairs to the kitchen to find her breakfast*

Naoto: *smiles*

Kisa: *shouts* are you going to eat!

Naoto: *shouts* yeah coming! *walks out the doors and slides down the stairs on the marble rail. He walks into the kitchen to find Kisa getting her coffee and pancakes*

Kisa: what?

Naoto: you're stunning…

Kisa: how? Dude I'm eating. *sits down at the table cuts a piece of pancake and puts it in her mouth*

Naoto: *grabs a cup of coffee* no matter what you're doing you look beautiful…

Kisa: your pancakes are AWESOME!

Naoto: *laughs*

Kisa: *eats the last of her pancakes and drinks the rest of her coffee. Gets up and grabs Naotos empty cup of coffee, grabs her dishes. She walks over to the sink and washes the dishes. Puts them into the drying rack and walks over to Naoto (he is still sitting down)* thanks for breakfast babe. *kisses his forehead and walks up the stairs to get ready for school*

Naoto: I love that girl.

Kazuki: I know I love her too. *suddenly appears in the dining room with a cup of coffee in his hands. His white hair is messy and his grey eyes calm*

Naoto: *his hair is also messy and his indigo eyes are suddenly annoyed looking* you got some nerve coming back here lover boy… where's Kana?

Kazuki: we are no longer a couple. I'm Kisas guardian you know.

Naoto: one thing I'm dating Kisa. Plus I'm her guardian dude get your mind straight.

*foot steps are heard from the kitchen*

Kazuki: excuse me… *gets up and walks into the main hall*

Naoto: *thinks to himself as he gets up "god that guy is so annoying."*

*in the main hall*

Kisa: *walking down the stairs with the Ouran uniform on. Her hair is straight with a yellow cloth hair clip shaped as a rose is keeping the hair out of her eyes* hey… Kazuki…

Kazuki: hey darling… *sweeps her off her feet (literally)*

Kisa: *once again ignoring the romance* Naoto I thought you took care of this guy last night.

Naoto: this little kid said he'll tell boss if I hurt him in any way.

Kisa: ugh… *kisses Kazuki and pulls away quickly*

*Kazuki goes in complete shock and drops Kisa*

Kisa: *stands up* that's the only way he'll get off my back.

Naoto: I don't care. *puts his arm around Kisa as they start walking out the door. They get on Naotos motorcycle and drive off to Ouran*

Kazuki: Naoto you're going down. *gets up and runs out the door to Ouran*

*at Ouran High*

Naoto: *hands in his pockets as he walks down the hall with Kisa*

Girls: *giggling about something as they look out the window*

Kisa: *stops in her tracks as she walks over to the window and pushes her way to the front. She sees Kazuki talking to a group of girls.* he's such a dead man. *pushes her way out of the crowd and runs out of the school to yell at Kazuki*

Kazuki: speak of the devil. Kisa doll how are you? *holds his arms out*

Kisa: *trips and falls into Kazukis arms* you're so dead…

Kazuki: you're the one hugging me doll. *smirks*

Kisa: *her face gets red and she immediately stands straight up* to correct you I tripped…

Kazuki: are you sure? Because you're blushing… *bends down to her height and looks at her face to face* you're cute when you blush… you're trying to hide just like a little turtle… *moves his head so it is maximum closeness to Kisas face* are you jealous…. Kisa…..

Kisa: *smacks Kazuki and walks away*

*the group of girls are astonished*

Kazuki: *mumbles to himself* "at least I know I have a chance now."

_What is this feeling…_

_When I close my eyes I see three faces. I don't know why they appear. They are confusing me North and South. Why can't "I love you" come out of my mouth. I blush when they call my name. please get me out of this love game._

Me: hey everyone! I hoped you liked the chapter!

Kisa: which character is your favorite!

Kazuki: who is your favorite pair?

Naoto: what would you like to see more of? *rolling his eyes at Kazuki*

Me: Naoto no fighting please. Kazuki where'd your leash go! Naoto will kill you if you get to close to Kisa you know that! Get back in your cage come on… *shoos Kazuki away*

Naoto: *picks up Kazuki and starts to walk into a black corner*

Kazuki: Kisa I love you! *shouts as he struggles to get away*

Kisa: ok then… wait why did you make him a complete creep!

Me: cause I felt like it… I completely regret it now that I think about it…

Kisa: of course you think of this now… *slaps her forehead* I have a headache….


	10. Millennium Snow

Chapter 19:

Last Smile.

Kisa: *wakes up to a sound of a plane and voices*

Hikaru: good morning…

Kisa: *looks up at Hikaru (her head was on his lap)* good morning… WAIT WHERE AM I!

Hunny: we're going to the Fiji! *giggles as he peers over the seat and looks at Kisa and Hikaru*

Mori: *grabs Hunny and sits him down on his seat*

Kisa: why… would you want to take me to Fiji…

Haruhi: for your birthday silly!

Kisa: I thought you didn't have a passport… *looks at Haruhi with a confused look on her face*

Tamaki: I got her one! *smiles as he turns around in his seat and looks at Hikaru and Kisa* Oh no! *gets up and walks in front of Hikaru and points his finger to the right* you are not sitting by my little girl! Move!

Hikaru: make me… *laughs*

Tamaki: *snaps* Mori…

Mori: *gets up and walks over to Hikaru and picks him up by the collar of his shirt. He moves Hikaru the next row over and lets go*

Kyoya: you don't know how much fancy tuna Tamaki owes Mori now for asking him to move people for him. *typing away on his laptop*

Tamaki: yay! *plops down by Kisa and hugs her* daddy loves you…. *smiles*

Kisa: *speechless out of what Mori did*

Tamaki: Haruhi come sit on the other side of daddy…

Haruhi: do I have too….

Tamaki: yes.

Haruhi: fine… *rolls her eyes as she gets up and sits next to Tamaki*

Kaoru: *whispers something in Hikarus' ear then looks over the seat at Tamaki* boss can Kisa and Haruhi have a sleepover with us! *putting on his best puppy dog face*

Tamaki: NO WAY! I got Haruhi and Kisa the same room far far away from you two.

Kaoru and Hikaru: but we are celebrating Kisas' birthday boss! Let her decide! *look at Kisa*

Tamaki: *looks at Kisa*

Kisa: when were we celebrating my birthday!

Kaoru: you were the one that ditched last years…

Kisa: I was trying to forget that… *gets up and goes to a empty row sits and rubs her head as she closes her eyes*

*the whole plane goes silent*

Hikaru: *silently stares at Kisa*

*at a high class Fiji hotel*

Hunny: I want to go to the beach! *jumping up and down*

Tamaki: sure why not. Kisa you up to it?

Kisa: sure! *she shouts from the hotel doors*

Haruhi: *high-five's Kisa*

Hikaru & Kaoru: YES! *as they walk into the hotel pulling the luggage cart*

Hunny: I'm gonna get changed now! *runs into the hotel with bun-bun in hand*

Mori: *follows but more walking then running*

Tamaki: they left me all alone. *starts walking towards the hotel*

Kisa: c'mon daddy we go to go if you don't want to miss the sunset! *runs towards Tamaki in a navy blue and white striped bikini. She grabs his hand to rush him into the hotel*

*eight minutes later*

Kisa: *jumps on Hikarus' back* to the beach! *laughs and smiles*

Hikaru: to the beach! *starts running towards the beach in his red plaid swim trunks*

Kaoru: to the beach! *runs after Hikaru and Kisa*

Hunny: *jumps on Mori* To the beach! *giggles*

Mori: *runs after Kaoru, Kisa, and Hikaru*

Haruhi: come on Tamaki! Lets go! *runs after all the people ahead of them*

Tamaki: HARUHI! *runs after her*

*at the beach*

Kisa: *looks at the sunset* look how pretty… *still on Hikarus' back*

Hikaru: so pretty…

Kaoru: hey! Over there lovebirds wake up and get in the water! *already in the water*

Kisa: okay! *slides off of Hikarus' back and runs to a nearby cliff. She jumps high in the air does three flips in the air before landing in the water* you happy Kaoru! *laughs*

Kaoru: you are amazing!

Hikaru: *in shock of what Kisa just did*

Hunny: WEEEEE! *jumps into the water*

Mori: *stands silently watching Hunny*

Haruhi: *walks into the water and sits down* it feels so nice!

Tamaki: *lays down on a nearby beach chair*

Kaoru and Kisa: c'mon Hikaru!

Hikaru: *shakes his head* ok! *runs into the water*

*later at dinner*

Hunny: Where's mommy kitty?

Mori: *shrugs*

Haruhi: she's getting dressed for her birthday dinner she said she would be here in one second.

Kisa: *walks in the large dining room in a leaf green form fitting dress that comes up to her knees. Her blonde hair is down and wavy. Her lips are her natural cherry red her fair skin is surprisingly not sunburned. She also has black heels on and green earrings* sorry…

Tamaki: you look… *stunned that Kisa is his little girl (even though she really isn't)*

Hunny: MOMMY! *gets up and jumps into Kisas arms*

Kisa: hey Hun how are you? *picks up Hunny*

Hunny: I got you the biggest red velvet cake you'll ever see in your life! *giggles as he clings to Kisa*

Kisa: oh really? Thank you Hun. *walks over to Hunnys' seat and puts him in it then walks over to hers (in between Hikaru and Tamaki)*

Hikaru: *shoots up from his chair (face cherry red) and pulls out Kisas' chair for her*

Kisa: thank you Hikaru that's really polite *kisses his cheek then sits in the chair*

Hikaru: *nods as he pushes in the chair then sits back down in his own*

Tamaki: what would like sweetheart?

Haruhi: already done! Me and Kisa are having what we always used to have on each others birthdays

Haruhi and Kisa: teriyaki chicken with white rice. No way! You remembered! *they both laugh*

Kyoya: some how those two are related… *pushing up his glasses with his index finger* wait I don't believe we've asked are you two related?

Haruhi and Kisa: we are cousins! First cousins to make that more clear!

Kisa: Harus' dad is my uncle

Haruhi: Kisas mother was my moms sister.

Kisa: yep!

Kaoru: so you guys are cousins and best friends.

Kisa and Haruhi: exactly!

Kaoru and Hikaru: so you guys are like twin sisters because you are related, best friends, and grew up with each other?

Kisa: well yeah I guess you can say that… *smiles*

Hunny: Mommy…

Kisa: yeah Hun?

Hunny: do you love me?

*everyone at the table looks at Hunny*

Kisa: course I do Hun!

Hunny: *eyes sparkle with joy* really!

Kisa: course.

Hunny: I love you too mommy.

Kisa: *smiles*

Tamaki: you love me too… right? *gives Kisa the puppy face*

*a looks to be a high class chef walks into the large dining room with many waiters behind him holding silver platters with round silver covers on top of them*

Chef: where's the birthday girl?

Tamaki: HERE! *points at Kisa suddenly cheerful and happy*

Kisa: *mumbles: "it's not even my birthday"* yeah over here. *tries to smile*

Chef: welcome to Fiji my lady. *walks over to Kisa and puts a wreath of little blue roses on her head*

Kisa: thank you…

Chef: we will start with first course. *steps aside and claps his hands as the waiters come up and put their plates of food in front of them*

*the waiters lift off the tops of the platters of food and walk back into the kitchen*

Chef: enjoy… *walks back into the kitchen*

*everyone starts to eat their meal*

Kisa: *looks at Hikaru and Kaoru's plates* what are you two eating?

Kaoru: we are eating steak with hot sauce on it. We love spicy foods.

Hikaru: want to try? *looks at Kisa*

Kisa: really?

Hikaru: yeah no problem. *cuts a piece off his steak and dips it in hot sauce* here *lifts up his fork to Kisa*

Kisa: thanks *eats the steak off the fork Hikaru is holding*

Tamaki: you… just… ate off his… fork! *freaking out again*

Hikaru: it's not that big of a deal we are friends.

Kisa: yeah "daddy" what's wrong? *puts a piece of teriyaki in her mouth*

Tamaki: HE IS USING THE SAME FORK THAT YOU JUST BIT OFF OF!

Hikaru: and your point is?

Haruhi: Tamaki seriously calm down. *looks at Kisa* hey Ki you took off your ring necklace you know the bronze one.

Kisa: yeah I know I didn't wear it tonight I swear this is the first time I ever have took it off.

Haruhi: yeah I know ever since I could remember you had that necklace on you.

Kyoya: well to honest I have seen that Naoto boy with the same one on.

Kisa: yeah his older brother gave it to him…

Haruhi: he has a older brother! You never told me that! *obviously they have been talking on the phone a lot* wasn't there a locket on it to?

Kisa: yeah. Well he did have a brother. His brother ran away from home when Naoto was very small he barely remembers him.

Haruhi: that's strange.

Mori: *grunts*

Hunny: when are we going to have cake!

Tamaki: most likely after we finish eating dinner. Speaking of dinner of dinner how is everybody's? *suddenly calm*

Kisa: mine is great! *moving on to her white rice*

Hikaru and Kaoru: mine was really good boss.

Kyoya: mine was exquisite.

Mori: good.

Hunny: mine was delicious now where's the cake! *giggles*

Haruhi: mine was so good!

Tamaki: so Kisa what do you want to do after cake and presents?

Kisa: wait there are presents! It isn't even my real birthday! If any of you went over $50.00 you are so dead!

Tamaki: you wouldn't kill your daddy would you?

Kisa: obviously you went over $50.00 … but no I suppose I wouldn't kill my "daddy". Going back to the original question I wasn't planning on doing anything…

Chef: are we ready for cake? *walks out from the kitchen doors*

Hunny: YES YES YES! *jumping up and down*

Kisa: I guess we are! *smiles*

Chef: great! *claps his hands as two waiters come out of the kitchen with a large cake on a table with wheels. They wheel the cake over to Kisa and pick up the cake and put it on the table in front of her*

Kisa: thank you very much.

*the waiters wheel the empty table back into the kitchen*

Chef: please enjoy. *he walks back into the kitchen*

*the lights dim as Mori walks over and lights the candles*

*everyone starts to sing happy birthday*

*one minute later*

Kisa: *blows out the candles and the lights begin to grow brighter*

Haruhi: did you make a wish!

Kisa: of course I did!

Hunny: mommy can I cut the cake?

Kisa: if you really want to then sure be my : yay! *starts to carefully cut the cake* mommy kitty gets the first piece. *puts a piece of cake on a plate and puts it in front of Kisa* happy birthday mommy kitty.

Everyone: happy birthday Kisa.

Kisa: thanks you guys for everything. *smiles as she starts to eat her red velvet cake*

*everyone begins to eat*

*after the cake has been eaten*

Hunny: present time! Present time! *smiles*

Tamaki: yes it is about that time.. *gets out of his chair and walks over to the door and opens it* this way please.

*everyone follows Tamaki out the door*

Tamaki: *opens the door to a grand hall that has a table with several presents on it elegantly wrapped in bows and paper. There are eight chairs at the table one for each person*

Kisa: Did you set this up….

Tamaki: maybe….

Kisa: *hugs Tamaki* thanks daddy…

Tamaki: no problem Kisa… go enjoy your party. *smiles*Kisa: kay! *lets go of Tamaki takes off her heels and runs over to a chair and sits down*

Hunny: mommy kitty can I sit on you lap…. *tries to put on his best cute face*

Kisa: sure! *smiles*

Hunny: Yay! *climbs on Kisa's lap*

*everyone finds a chair and sits down*

Hunny: open mine first! Mine first! *grabs a medium size pink box with a red ribbon on top and hands it to Kisa*

Kisa: thank you Hun. *opens the pink wrapping paper and pulls out a pink fluffy stuffed animal bunny* it is so cute thank you Hun I love it! *holds it in her arms* it is adorable.

Hunny: can I see!

Kisa: sure Hun *hands him the pink bunny*

Hunny: so soft! *giggles*

Kisa: *smiles as she grabs a little white box with violet ribbon on it*

Haruhi: oh that is from me! *smiles* hope you like it.

Kisa: *opens the white box to find an opal stone. She picks up the stone and smiles* oh my gosh that is so pretty… thank you so much Ru… *puts the stone back in the box* it is beautiful thank you so much.

Haruhi: *smiles*

Mori: *puts a dream catcher on Kisas lap* *grunts*

Kisa: thank you Mori I really appreciate it.

Mori: *nods*

Hikaru and Kaoru: OPEN OURS! *laugh*

Kisa: kay… *grabs a blue box with a gold bow and opens it and pulls out a white strapless dress with a large purple tree on it* oh my gosh it is so pretty…

Kaoru: out mother designed it she said you would look stunning in it…

Hikaru: you should see what she made for you she has a closet full…

Kisa: oh wow.

Tamaki: MINE! *gets up and walks behind Kisa and puts a necklace with a shell on it that shines in the light*

Kisa: oh my gosh thank you Tamaki….

Tamaki: no problem sweetheart… *sits back down*

Kyoya: mine present is more of a request… *typing away on his laptop*

Kisa: yeah what's up?

Kyoya: ever since you left the host club our numbers have gone down a little. So would you consider rejoining us as our waitress and member.

*everyone stares at Kisa with hopeful eyes*

Kisa: sure why not.

*everyone smiles at Kisa*

Kyoya: then welcome back.

Kisa: I'm glad to be back. Well I better get off to bed. *gets up and starts to grab her presents*

*everyone gets up out of their chairs*

Hunny: here you go mommy kitty *puts the fluffy pink bunny in Kisas arms*

Kisa: thanks Hun. *walks out of the room with Haruhi*

*in Kisa and Haruhis' room*

*everyone is asleep except Kisa*

Kisa: *gets up out of her bed and sneaks out of the hotel to a nearby waterfall* acting is so hard…. *rubs her head as she puts her feet in the pool of water* I remember when I was little it seemed to be always winter… the blistering cold… heavy coats… cold houses… it snowing every morning… I can't remember my real mother and father… my brother… for the longest time I was enclosed in this huge basement with no windows… that basement kept me away from the world… the secrets of my family I wasn't supposed to know… all my childhood I was stuck in that basement… my brother would come down to the basement and tell me about the outside world that I had never seen he would say "it is always snowing… nothing but snow…" I would smile and ask him about everything… I miss that world I miss my mother and father… I miss the world I used to live in… the constant snow… millennium snow…

_The weather is snow…_

_I have no place to go_

_I have never seen a tree, a bee, a simple dust bunny_

_I was protected by my family from someone something maybe_

_I wasn't meant to live_

_Here in this world because I I've seen the millennium snow… _


	11. Brother?

Chapter 20:

Going Back Home.

*in the hotel at 5:30 in the morning*

Haruhi: Kisa wake up! We got to go! *laughing as she tries to wake up Kisa for the sixtieth time*

Kisa: *wakes up and gets out of her bed* I'm so tired. *rubs her head as she walks over to the bathroom*

Haruhi: you and your "Tuck Everlasting" *picks up a old book with tattered pages* how many times have you read this thing?

Kisa: 127 times why? *brushing her teeth in the bathroom*

Haruhi: don't you think that's a little much? *flipping through the book*

Kisa: *walks back in the bedroom grabbing the dress that the twins gave her (never took off the necklace from Tamaki) and some purple heels out of her already packed bag* no way! It is different every single time. *walks back into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Thinks: "my very first brother gave that book to me on my third birthday… the last memory and year I lived on that world."*

Haruhi: a magical book huh? *whispers to herself: "It is so funny that it seems as if I've known you forever but we met when you were three…"* *smiles* Kisa what am I going to do with you. *puts the book in Kisa's bag*

Kisa: *walks out of the bathroom completely ready to go. Her blonde hair is up in a bun she looks very pretty for just waking up* ready to go. *walks over to her bag and puts her pajamas in her bag. She zips the bag and throws it over her shoulder and walks over to the door* ready to go. you?

Haruhi: yeah I'm ready *grabs her bag and walks over to the door and opens it* lets go.

Kisa: kay. *walks out the door to find the rest of the host club standing in the hall all ready to go*

Tamaki: *stares at Kisa* you… look… adorable! *sprints over to Kisa and hugs her*

Kisa: *wiggles out of Tamaki death grip* if we don't hurry we'll be late and miss our flight! *closes her eyes and smiles*

Tamaki: RIGHT! *salutes and marches out the hotel door bag in hand*

Hikaru and Kaoru: I guess we should follow boss. *they both walk out the door with their bags in their hands following Tamaki*

Kyoya: *follows*

Hunny: to the car! *giggles as he climbs onto Moris back and points to the door*

Mori: *nods as he walks out the door holding Hunny and his bags and also his own bags*

Haruhi: *follows Mori and Hunny* c'mon Kiki it's time to go! *looks behind her and smiles*

Kisa: *smirks* kay!

Boy: *a very tall brunette boy in worn out jeans and a navy blue Abercrombie shirt passes Kisa and accidentally bumps shoulders with her* sorry…

Kisa: *whispers to herself: "Kurai?"

Boy: *stops halfway down the hall and whispers: "Hotaru?"*


	12. My Brother My Demon

Chapter 21:

My Brother… My Demon.

Haruhi: Kisa what's wrong?

Kisa: KURAI! *starts to cry as she hugs the boy she called "Kurai"*

Hikaru: *walks back into the hotel* I just forgot something… *he looks up to see Kisa crying in a strange young mans arms* Kisa?… what are you… doing?

Kurai: I'm Kisas brother… her real one. *looks at Hikaru* I'll take her home. I don't want you to miss your flight. *smirks evilly. His blood red eyes stare down Hikaru*

Hikaru: listen punk I've seen Kisa cry so many tears… and you just show up in her life now thinking everything will be fine. She has been through a living hell. She lost her mother in a car accident and she was in the hospital well over a month. Where were you then? You weren't there to cheer her up through all the pain she was going through. She was forced to leave her friends and move to England because no one adopted her. Where were you then? She came back… to us… to me… but she wasn't the same Kisa we all knew. All the pain and sorrow damaged her. Where were you then? My point is how can I trust you of all brothers to take her home safely? How do I know that you drop her off halfway? Because to me through all she's been through and you not being there for her is pathetic. I love Kisa and I'll always love her. She is my beginning, my sun on a rainy day, the pot of gold at the end of my rainbow, the sweet to my sour, she's my bright color on a dark black crow, she's the only girl I ever

Kisa: *stops him at the end of his sentence* Hikaru stop… *her rather red face turns to look at Hikaru* Kurai is my brother. We are blood related. I love him, he is the only person in this world that brought me joy and happiness when I was alone. So please don't try to shoot him down. He is a great man and will make some woman very happy for the rest of her life. So don't try to shoot him down. Don't bring him down a level because that isn't fair for him or you. I appreciate your concern and trying to stick up for me but I'm holding you back Hikaru you need to let me go… please Hikaru don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now both of you go. I don't want you to miss your flight thanks to me. I'll see both of you at school tomorrow okay… thank you both I will remember this birthday for the rest of my life, I had a great time.

Haruhi: *trying to act happy* okay bye Ki *walks out the door*

Hikaru: you aren't holding me back… I'm not going to let you go! *walks out the door with his head down and his hair covering his face*

*you hear a car drive off*

Kurai: how come you didn't let me speak my Hotaru?

Kisa: Kurai, my name in this world is Kisa. I didn't want you to speak because we don't need violence in a rather nice inn.

Kurai: you know you won't be able to control me with that stupid Naoto…

Kisa: don't insult my boyfriend… that makes me angry and you know that. *looks up at her brother*

Kurai: Hotaru please. Get real. You know mother wants Kazuki…

Kisa: and why do I have to listen to her?

Kurai: do you remember when we were kids and I'd ask you who you wanted to marry. You would always pause to think then jump into my arms and shout "MY KURAI!" then giggle like you were embarrassed to admit it?

Kisa: yeah I remember that and you would say

Kurai: *finishes sentence* "ok my little Ru lets get married when we grow up." and you would say "promise? Got to pinky swear and cross your heart." *laughs* mother got so mad…

Kisa: *smiles* I was a little ball of fire wasn't I… *looks off into the distance*

Kurai: what's your problem don't like the demon?

Kisa: I'm confused…

Kurai: about what?

Kisa: I want to go home… but I don't want to leave everyone…

Kurai: come on let's go your other mother is going to be worried if you don't go back soon. *picks Kisa up and walks out the hotel doors*

Kisa: I missed you. *smiles as she remembers this warm embrace*

Kurai: I missed you too. *walks up by a blood red Mustang and opens the door and puts Kisa inside and shuts the door*

Kisa: I missed you so much.

Kurai: *opens the drivers seat door and gets in. he buckles his seat belt and starts the car and starts to drive off*

Kisa: *buckles* why did you come here? In this world?

Kurai: to be completely honest?

Kisa: yes. If that is possible.

Kurai: To steal you away. You know I love you and want you to be the girl I make happy for the rest of my life. *looks at Kisa then looks back at the road towards a nearby airport* please Hotaru you the only woman I will and ever

Kisa: *interrupts him* four men. *closes her eyes and nods*

Kurai: what are you talking about?

Kisa: four men have told me they love me Hikaru, Naoto, Kazuki, and you. Three know my secret. One is left standing. All I love dearly all close to my heart. All different personalities.

Kurai: one man in a complete different world. *looks at Kisa for a split second.*

Kisa: obviously you're talking about yourself. Besides we are related so it would be gross.

Kurai: not by blood I was adopted. I'm a monster a demon and that's what demons do they marry their sisters. You know we get over protective, so if that runt of a man Naoto lays one finger on you he is going to lose his limbs.

Kisa: I'm sorry Kurai but I don't know of any demons that married their sister. *laughing and ignoring the Naoto comment*

Kurai: I know plenty.

Kisa: oh really? *sarcasm*

Kurai: and do you know why?

Kisa: why?

Kurai: because demons are sexy beasts. *laughs*

Kisa: *starts to crack up* wow you went a little to far.

Kurai: we're here *looks at the airport as he unbuckles his seatbelt at opens his car door*

Kisa: *does the same*

*they both get out of the car and into the airport. They both board the plane*

Kurai: crap your luggage!

Kisa: Haruhi has it. If I know her she'll drop it off at the house for me.

Kurai: oh okay.

*hours later and at Kisas home*

Kisa: thanks Kurai. *stands on her tip-toes and kisses his forehead*

Naoto: *appears behind Kisa* hey look it's the bastard of the hour.

Kurai: hey jackass. Came to drop my girl off. Where's your boyfriend Kazuki?

Naoto: Kisa go inside I'm going to have a chat with your brother.

Kisa: just don't kill him. *turns around and stands on her tip-toes and kisses Naoto on the lips then walks the narrow path to her home*

Naoto: came to hurt Kisa again?

Kurai: no I came to be there for her, steal her away and take her home.

Naoto: you know how much crap comes from your mouth?

Kurai: like you're any better. You're dying and you refuse to tell my Hotaru. Doesn't that mean every word you tell her means nothing because you promised her you wouldn't lie to her ever and you are right now. Isn't that a shocker.

Naoto: SHUT UP! *picks Kurai up by the collar of his shirt*

Kurai: and I thought you were a better man then that.

Kazuki: *comes from the tree above and stabs Kurai all the way in the back with his katana*

_Some people say a red rose is made by all the blood that has been shed. All the sorrow that goes with it. A beautiful white rose comes out red when someone is bleeding or dead. Yet this is just a myth, a fable, a simple fairytale. So don't let it get the best of you the answers are all on the table in front of you._


End file.
